


Late Night Cuddle Buddy

by SweetPotato



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, implied cuddles, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You drove here at,” He glanced at his wristwatch, “Eleven thirty at night because you wanted a cuddle buddy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a prompt for cuddly Sterek on Tumblr and this is what I came up with.

**Stiles I can hear your heartbeat threw the door.**

Stiles stared blankly at his phone for a full thirty seconds before the words he was reading actually registered in his brain. So Derek knew he had been standing outside his door for the past ten minutes wondering if he should actually knock or not. Yep, that sounds about right. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and sighed, mother effing werewolf senses. Finally, most of his weariness behind him, he gave the door no more than three feeble knocks. Derek was apparently just standing on the other side of the door waiting for him because before his hand could even go back to his side the door was open and he was looking straight in Derek's face.

“Oh, hey, hi Derek…” _Smooth as sandpaper_.

“What is it Stiles?” He ask blatantly, Stiles cringed and felt like running away, but apparently Derek could sense that (What the fuck could he not sense?) and quickly added, “Not that I didn't want to see you, I thought you had finals to study for.” That gave him a bit of hope/courage.

“Well, I um, I know the last time we talked we had a bit of a tiff but…” Stiles looked at his shoes, man this was more embarrassing to ask for than he had imagined.

“But?” Derek prompted.

“I have been researching and studying about a bunch of useless crap non-stop and its been really stressful with finals and all, and when I looked up how to relieve stress one of the main things I found was human contact, it is supposed to reduce blood pressure and stuff and human contact is actually-”

“You drove here at,” He glanced at his wristwatch, “Eleven thirty at night because you wanted a cuddle buddy?” The amusement was quite evident on his face now.

“Well when you put it that way…” it sounds like he is a pathetic little brat.

Derek sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, _don't sigh at me you fucker_ , and said, "It's fine, come in, I was just about to go to bed anyway." wait what?

"Wait what?" "Did you not hear me? Come in." And with that any speak of doubt was wiped from stiles mind as he practicly jumped on Derek, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other high on his back in a akward, but comftorble, position. Derek smiled fondly as he buried his face in stiles neck and hugged back.


End file.
